Elder Scylla/Ooma
Ooma is a friendly Elder Scylla. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll let you taste a hell of tentacles..." "Anyone who calls me an octopus shall be entangled as punishment..." "I am among the highest-ranking of the Scylla race... I'll show you plenty of that power." "Now, give your semen to my tentacles..." "I'll torment your penis with my tentacles..." "Would you like to taste a full-body sucker hell...?" "Dance with the tentacles..." "My body is slimy with mucus... Fufu, doesn't it feel good?" "I wonder if the Arch Jelly has been carried away by the ocean currents? It's hard to have a friend who keeps getting swept away." "There has been a series of unusual phenomena in the sea. There are more deformed fish, and the deep-sea fish have been rising... I wonder what's going on?" "Take my tentacle..." (+1 Coiling Tentacle) "Take this money..." (+ 1600G) "Take this magic stone..." (+1 Seaweed) "Could you give me an octopus? Not as a friend particularly..." (Give 1 Blue Water Stone) *Yes - "I think we'll get along well..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "...Give it to me!" "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 960G) *Yes - "I think we'll get along well..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "...Give it to me!" *Not enough money - "...You don't have enough!" "Could I have a gold needle...?" (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes - "I think we'll get along well..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "...Give it to me!" "Don't you like slimy tentacles...?" *I like them - "Fufu, how obedient. Then enjoy plenty..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't like them - "I wonder if that's true? I'll ask your body..." *Neither way - "I'll determine which one it is..." "Among the three great monsters of the sea, who do you think is the strongest...?" *Kraken - "As a fellow of my race, I'm also a fan of Kraken. But what is it like to be called a monster "girl" at that age...? (+10 Affinity) *Poseidoness - "She appears to possess the genes of various marine organisms and is excellent in battle. But for racial reasons, I want to support Kraken..." *Leviathan - "I wonder if being the Admiral of the Navy means she has the most combat experience...? But I'm certain she is also the youngest of the three." "Queen Scylla was poisoned at a banquet... Could it have been a conspiracy of the lamia tribe?" *It was the work of the lamias - "Someday, I'll return the favor to the lamias..." (+10 Affinity) *It was the work of someone else - "Who on earth could that someone be..." *It was my doing - "Before you were even born...?" *It was just food poisoning - "The Queen would never die from food poisoning...!" "Even though I'm a Scylla, I live in the sea... Isn't that strange?" *It's strange - "You don't understand... Powerful monsters live in the sea." *It's not strange - "You understand well... Powerful monsters live in the sea." (+10 Affinity) *This isn't the sea - "Eh...?　What are you saying...?" "I'm not very interested in going up on land... Doesn't your body get dry living on land?" *It's normal to be dry - "Now that you mention it, humans are okay even if their bodies get dry..." *Being dry is bothersome - "Then you should live in the sea too. Maybe I could take care of you...?" (+10 Affinity) *I'm thirsty... - "Huh? What are you talking about?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ooma: "The floors I'm crawling on are getting slimy... Won't you clean them up?" With Cylla Cylla: "You're a marine type of scylla." Ooma: "That's right... I swim in the ocean's depths with these tentacles." Cylla: "But you're not a squid..." Ooma: "Yeah, I'm not a squid..." Sonya: "Scylla aren't squids, despite fussing over it..." With Miriam: Miriam: "Ah, you're a deep-sea type of scylla! I've also tried diving into the sea..." Ooma: "Really...? How did that go?" Miriam: "I spectacularly drowned and washed up on the Gold Coast half-dead..." Ooma: "Shameless..." With Cecile: Ooma: "You appear to be a high-ranking scylla, yet you're content with being a servant to others...?" Cecile: "A maid is not a servant. Moreover, scylla with many arms have excellent compatibility for being maids." Ooma: "I don't get it. It's like you're being used by someone else..." Cecile: "The joy of devotion is a nice thing. Ultimately, it is amusing how my master is the one who ends up becoming a captive to my service." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ooma: "Spread..." uses Dark Fog 2nd Action: Ooma: "Fufu..." Ooma sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 3rd Action: Ooma: "Fufu..." Ooma is grinning! happens 4th Action: Ooma: "Let's get excited...!" Ooma is dancing and singing happily... happens 5th Action: Ooma: "Out of my way...!" uses Tentacle Flail Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2